Only a Slave
by chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs
Summary: Ghirahim wasn't born into being the demon lord, he had to work through the tortures Demise gave to be the Demon King's right hand demon. But how did he succeed? This is Ghirahim's story from age 2 to death. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A young demon around the age of two or three sat on the dry ground. Demons matured a lot faster than humans, so although he was young, he acted like a young adult and knew as much too. The demonic realm was what some people called "hell". The young white haired boy looked up to the demons passing by. None even glanced his direction. He had ripped up pants, and his darker almost grey skin looked dirty and beat. His shaggy white hair had spots where his blood had stained it crimson and they matched his wrists where the chains hung tightly._

_There were four classes of demons. The first class was for the demon king and demon lord, Demise. Then the regular demons. These demons were given power by their king, Demise. Then there were slaves sellers. No powers, but there to sell slaves and very, very poor. Then slaves who had no power and were only objects of abuse. The only people who could buy slaves were the king and the regular demons._

_Speaking of which, here came the king. Merciless, hard, and emotionless, Demise walked through the streets, his fiery hair glowing off the dark skies._

_'Please don't see me...' The young chocolate eyed demon pleaded in his head. He didn't want Demise to buy him. He'd seen some of Demise's slaves buy some things for the king, and the shape they were in was awful._

_To the demon's dismay, Demise looked strait at him and walked over. The tiny demon child cowered and whimpered. The fact that Demise was approaching **him **was enough to scare the boy._

_"What is your age?" The growl came from Demise._

_"I am only two or three years of age." The child responded. He looked up fearfully to the king._

_"Name?"_

_"I was born with none." The small demon looked to the ground shamefully._

_"Did you have any parents?" This question was simple. Slaves did have parents. A man and woman were randomly chosen and forced to mate. The child would be born and taken to be abused for life._

_"Yes..." But Demise meant if he knew his parents which he did._

_"Shopkeeper, how much for him?" Demise growled._

_"50 rupees." It should be an honor to cost as much meaning he was a good slave. The boy lost himself in a train of thought._

_"Come along boy," The child didn't see Demise grab the chains and jerk before his face hit the ground. He really didn't want to be Demise's slave..._

* * *

Three years had passed since that day. The boy was now five and the hardest working slave in the castle. There were many jobs, but the child could do all of his much faster than anyone else.

He had his beatings often, Demise tended to choose the boy over any other slave to beat and whip on a bad day. To say he was in pain was an understatement. He was in full force agony, yet he did his chores and accepted the crumbs of bread he received. He was ofter dehydrated and starved when the slightest thing went wrong in Demise's life.

Today he had to clean all 52 chandeliers, sweep, mop, then shine every floor tile in the castle, he had to clean and shine the knives, pick the skin off the whips, clean the "torture room" of the blood stained floors and walls, and feed the yellow chu chus.

All of this had to be completed with absolute perfection in 15 hours. Seemed like enough time, but perfection meant that not even a speck of dust littered the floor.

The white haired, chocolate eyed demon got the unstable latter and filled a wooden bucket with the cleaner and climbed to the gigantic ceiling. He then quickly sat on the chandelier- something only he could do because of his small frame- and went to scrubbing. The reason he could clean really quickly was because he could easily jump from chandelier to chandelier and while on hand sweeped the floor, the other mopped, while one of his feet shined. But the chu chus were the hardest.

In order to feed the chu chus, you had to grab a piece of food an stick your hand all the way into the chu chu to place the food before pulling your hand out. The yellow ones electrocuted you in the process.

But the child got all of his chores done with three hours to spare. The other slaves were jealous and they mocked him for being so fast. None of this went unnoticed by Demise.

One night, the child laid in the dungeons where the slaves slept and hummed to himself.

**Boom.**

Demise's pronounced footsteps echoed around him.

**Boom.**

The boy shivered and curled up on himself.

**Boom.**

He didn't want to be hurt anymore!

The child laid there and whimpered. Demise found the child in a corner holding his knees to his chest and shivering.

"Stand." And without second thought, the demon child did. "When I bought you, you said you did not have a name correct?"

"Yes master."

"Over these past years, I have noticed your amazing skills. Who was your father?"

"Master, I do not know. He was a slave like my mother and I." The child was curious on why his master would ask such a question.

"Tomorrow, you will wake up, and instead of doing your work, you will go to the training room and wait for me. Sit in the middle of the room and wait for me to get there. Do not be late." Demise turned leaving the confused boy to wonder, what was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**WANT REALLY GOOD STORIES? Go check out this author! Type name into search box thingie, Zeldafan01. He is awesome!**

The white haired slave sat lonely in the middle of the room. He was on time, in fact, early. He was fearful by the bloody chains hanging from the ceiling. There where knives, swords, and daggers hanging from the walls and even scattered across the floor.

Within minutes, the silence was erupted by Demise's footsteps. The child jumped and gasped as a big shadow covered his entire small frame. Quickly turning, he stood and bowed.

"Master." The boy greeted.

"Pick up a sword." Demise ordered walking past him. "Any sword, it does not matter."

The child saw a black sword he really liked. It had a red jewel near the handle, and it was much bigger than he. He slowly picked up the sword and noted how heavy it looked, and how light it really was.

"Good. Fight me. Land a hit on me, and I will reward you." Demise opened a book in his left hand while holding a jagged sword on his right. The sword looked like the Master Sword, only darker. The young demon knew the master sword well from the first war between the demon's and Hylia. It was right before he was sold.

Hylia held a harp in her glowing hand, the blessed sword in the other. But no blood was shed onto that sword. Demise's sword had sharp tips and a triforce near the base of the black blade. The young demon gulped nervously, gripping the sword tighter with both of his hands.

And without delay, the battle commenced. The white haired boy swung vertically only to be blocked horizontally. The child thought for a minute. Even if he were able to hit his master, no damage would be done to those massive scales covering the skin of the king.

Demise read the book and lazily gripped the sword. The child thought for a second more before diving and sliding along his stomach under Demise's legs bouncing up and hitting his master square in the back. That scared him though. His master didn't react at all. W-was he mad?

A low chuckle sounded through the room scaring the child into dropping the sword to the ground.

"Impressive my young slave. You were able to land a single blow on my back in just under a minute." Demise turned suddenly. "I do believe you have talent. And you say you don't know your father?"

"No, I know his name master, but I am unaware of any other status he might have had before slavery." The young boy replied looking fearfully to his master.

"Well that is a shame then isn't it? I must test your balance though in order to fully see your capability. There's a rope in the left corner of the room. Move the two posts out and tie the rope tightly to the posts. Make sure the rope doesn't curve at all."

"Yes master." And Demise watched the young five year old boy move the heavy crates and posts. He was very strong, and fast. And soon the task was done.

"Now, walk across the rope with your bare feet. Do not fall." The child climbed onto the crates and poles that were only three feet off the ground. The rope was about 10 feet long and very strait and stiff. Slowly, the young demon stepped onto the rope staring forward and thinking about air. He _had_ to do this.

And he took a slow, steady step forward, and another, and another, until he made it across the rope. His balance was impressive to the demon king. Never before had he seen one so young with such balance and with those kind of fighting instincts.

"Good. And you say you have no name?" Demise asked.

"No Master."

"You do now. Ghirahim shall be your name. Ghir being merciless in the demonic tongue. Rahim being death." The young child stared in awe at his master.

He had... a _name._ He wasn't just a number now, he was a, _person_.

"Th-thank you master!" The boy took all his self control not to run and hug the man before him.

"Now, you need to gather your strength do you not? Come, we shall feed you the nutrients you need to grow stronger." Now he was being _fed_! This was all happening too fast!

One moment, he was almost dead, now, he was an actual _demon_! A demon, about to be fed! was his life turning around now? Was it because of his skills, he got to go do actual things a regular demon would be able to?

* * *

He was actually full! For the first time, he couldn't eat anymore food! He had actual meat, bread, and vegetables! It was amazing!

The satisfied demon sighed and hugged his tummy with a smile. "Thank you master!" The boy sighed.

"Do you want to keep eating? No chores at all?" The king looked to his slave. He really did see potential.

"But of course! Any slave would kill to be me right now!"

"Each day you prove to me that you want this life, you shall receive it. Each day, you must show improvement until I decide you are through. If enough signs occur, within time, we will see what we can do to enhance your skills."

"Yes master, it is understood." Life was actually better, he did not know what to say! The newly named, "Ghirahim" sat back in his chair with a small smile to his face. Maybe life wasn't so cruel. Maybe Demise was nice because he had seen the potential in the boy! The demon knew he wasn't going to blow this!

* * *

Ghirahim laid on the stone, he couldn't stop smiling! He should be sleeping, for there was another lesson tomorrow, and he was going to be fed again!

He should sleep but he couldn't! It was so exciting!


	3. Chapter 3

Well it is official. I am tired of the mail I get about updating my stories. I am having issues with my computer but no one cares right? I should just screw up my computer more and update for you all huh?

Well due to another... fine message I received, _**ALL STORIES I HAVE ARE BEING DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**_.

No I will not give them to anyone for them to finish, I don't know when I'll update again, but my self-confidence is gone.

Here's why (in case you care):

1. I do have issues writing. Fanfic is only for extra practice for me. I fail my writing classes EVERY year.  
2. I am tired of the mean messages. Unless you're going to be nice to me, don't bother messaging me.  
3. My computer is OLD meaning I don't have the money for a new one.  
4. I just lost my house. I am only surviving thanks to one of my friends.  
5. I am only 15. I am NOT a stupid robot that spends 24/7 on the computer.

There's my reasons. Until my self confidence returns, and I have cooled down from my anger, I will update.


End file.
